Dangerous Games: Berry vs Smythe
by klainchel95
Summary: Prompt: Sebastian Smythe regards Rachel Berry as his nemesis since high school started. One day, he decides to pull a prank and steal her clothes while she's taking a shower in the girls' locker room. Unfortunately, Rachel isn't as dumb as he thinks


Dangerous Games: Berry vs. Smythe

There is no one Sebastian Smythe could say he hated more than Rachel Berry. The way she held herself with such superiority over everyone else drove him nuts, and they were in a constant war of trying to one-up the other. "Penny's Prep is down the street, Baby-Gap." Sebastian smirked, letting his insult slap Rachel right in the face as he shoved his way past her in the nearly empty hall. Penny's Prep was the private pre-school that was only a few blocks away from Dalton. It was Friday, the day that the students were allowed to wear whatever they wanted to school, and Sebastian had on his favorite red and white striped shirt, complete with comfortable black slacks. Rachel, however, was dressed in her own version of Dalton's uniform. She had on a black and grey pleated skirt that was about a bit longer than the actual skirts they had to wear, and an animal sweater with a panda on it. There was a red headband in her hair for a touch of color.

Rachel stopped in her tracks after being spoken to, turned on her flat's heel, and strode after Sebastian, keeping up at his side when he didn't slow down. "There's a huge crowd of assholes over at McKinley tonight for the football game, why don't you go and get lost in the crowd Waldo, I'm sure you'll fit right in." She made a point to snap at his red and white shirt sleeve.

Sebastian slapped her hand away, and stopped, narrowing his eyes. "I expected better insults from you Boy Hips," His lip curled as he spoke. "Or did you run out about three years ago, because they're beginning to become a bit over-used."

Rachel laughed, hugging her books to her chest. "When are you ever going to get over yourself Sebastian? Tearing me down hasn't stopped making you feel better yet? You know I feel sorry, it must suck."

It was a hook, and Sebastian took the bait. "What must suck?"

She shrugged. "Having being the king of these halls, then being overrun when girls began to attend two years ago. Ever since then I've nearly beat you out of every single competition and record you hold. How does it feel to have a girl take all the hard work you spent time on?"

"_Nearly_ beat me," Sebastian put emphasis on the words. The teasing had left him and now he was just becoming irritated by how easily the girl was pushing his buttons. "As I recall Berry, there are still six months left in the school year, that's plenty of time to beat you out of valedictorian."

Rachel snorted. "You can try. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go shower. The stink of your failure to compete with me and bullshit that you think you actually _can_ is clinging to me and I need to wash it off. Bye-bye Meerkat," She waved, heading back in the direction she was going before he had stopped her. Sebastian watched her walk away, silently fuming more and more with each step her took. How dare she insult him like that? So publically. So _blatantly_.

Sebastian felt completely exposed in that moment. A few sophomores lingered, studying Sebastian after the encounter, before he shot them an evil look and they scrambled away. If that's the game she wanted to play, fine, Sebastian thought to himself, smirking, following in Rachel's invisible footsteps to the locker room. _Let's see if she can take what she dishes out._

Sebastian scouted the girl's locker room for a moment before opening the doors carefully. He was bisexual, but more interested in guys. Sebastian only leaned toward liking girls when they were hot and willing to put out completely without feelings. When he was sure he wouldn't walk in on any half-dressed girls, Sebastian slipped inside thankful that Dalton hadn't yet installed cameras.

Steam was rising from the end-right shower and Sebastian could see Rachel's small outline through the curtain. However he knew it was her by the way she hummed, obnoxiously like she always was. In class, down the hall, during tests. All the time. Sebastian then spotted the stack of clothing on the bench near the shower. Rachel had folded her clothes neatly and two towels were hanging on the bench beside them. Grinning cruelly, Sebastian carefully made his way to Rachel's clothes.

He tucked them beneath his arms, leaving only her leather school flats, and began to leave. Then he stopped.

_When I look into your eyes,_

_It's like watching the night sky,_

_Or a beautiful sunrise,_

_There's so much they hold,_

Rachel's voice carried over the shower and Sebastian stopped to listen. He'd heard her sing before in the past couple talent shows and musical auditions, but every time he had been competing with her and convincing himself she was no good. Now, standing there, and hearing her suddenly, Sebastian was amazed at how wonderful she was.

_And just like them old stars,_

_I see that you've come so far,_

_To be right where you are,_

_How old is your soul?_

_Snap out of it,_ Sebastian said to himself. He shook his head to clear it, and mentally blocked Rachel and her voice out. He turned on his heel and strode to the door, but a little too fast. Sebastian lost his balance as his foot slid in a puddle. _"Shit!_" He cursed, but caught himself.

His vulgar word echoed in the locker rooms and Rachel's singing halted. "Who's there?" She called. She didn't sound scared or embarrassed, just extremely annoyed. "I know you're a guy, you better get out of here before I tell the headmaster!"

Sebastian bit his lip to keep from snapping a witty retort at her. If he did, she would know it was him, look past the curtain and see what he was doing. Not that it mattered because she did so anyways. "Sebastian!" She screeched, her eyes widening at him, then narrowing at the bundle in his hands. "Put. My. Clothes. Back."

"No," He said simply. Sebastian smirked at her, loving how he was in control of the situation. Rachel reached past the curtain to make a grab at him, but he stepped back. He was close to her, but not enough that she would actually succeed in getting her clothes back. "Now!" She demanded.

"Or what?" Sebastian challenged.

"I'll come and take them from you myself."

Sebastian laughed. "You're naked Rachel."

"So? You think I won't do it?" Her jaw was clenched, and Sebastian thought for sure she was bluffing. "_You're naked._" He repeated it, like she didn't hear him the first time.

"I'd rather let one scumbag see me like that, then the entire student body of Dalton." She told him. But Sebastian only snorted, no longer interested in talking to her. He turned away and began making his exit once more, this time avoiding the patches of water. He smiled to himself, proud how he managed to one-up her.

"_UUMPH!" _Sebastian grunted as a solid, body mass slammed into him from behind. They both fell to the ground, and the bundle of clothes Sebastian held scattered around. "What the hell?" He twisted, easily since he was lying in a puddle. The water soaked his shirt and so did Rachel, as he bare body was pressed against him, wrestling the towels he still held from his hand. Frustrated, Sebastian tossed the towel to get her off of him.

Like a dog to a bone, Rachel leaped after it. He watched, stunned that she had actually just _tackled him to the ground naked._ He caught more than just a glimpse before she had the cloth wrapped around her body. The smugness he felt at getting a look at her bare body vanished when she turned on him with murderous eyes.

"I hate you Sebastian Smythe." She threw the extra towel down at him, and he caught it swiftly. Standing, Sebastian used it to pat dry the wet spots on his clothes, while he observed Rachel carefully. She was clutching the towel so tightly, and he wet hair was matted to her collarbone and back as droplets of water slid down her body. "GET THE HELL OUT!" Rachel shouted, knocking him out of his gaze.

Sebastian didn't hesitate, and then he was gone.

Sebastian was convinced he was turning into a madman. Rachel Berry was doing her best to avoid him, but he kept finding himself making his way to run into her. No one knew about what had happened the other day. She must've been embarrassed, and Sebastian was happy that no one knew. It was their little secret. He wondered how much she thought he had seen.

Rachel avoided making eye contact with him during one of the few classes they had together. She was on one side of the room while he was on the other. He knew she could feel him staring, but she wouldn't turn to look at him.

She was wearing similar clothes to the ones he had last seen her in (before the birthday suit at least) only this time it was the actually Dalton uniform. White polo, striped blue and red tie under a blazer, and a plaid skirt to match. Rachel crossed her legs and the skirt hitched up her thigh a bit. Sebastian couldn't help himself as he noticed the fine curve of her little ass sitting on the edge of her seat as she leaned forward, eager to answer questions and show off her mental abilities. His eyes followed her tan legs all the way down till they stopped at the top of her knee-high socks. Most girls refused to wear them, and the faculty let them, but Rachel didn't. They fit her leg shape well, slightly disguising the soft skin. The way Rachel stuck so closely to dress-code, most people called her a prude, or some of the older people thought she was adorable. Sebastian however was seeing her in a completely new light. He thought she looked sexy as hell in it, but wondered how much better she would look without it at all.

Sebastian didn't even chastise himself for thinking that. He may not like _her_ very much but he definitely liked her body. His foot tapped impatiently as he waited for the bell to dismiss them all for their free evening. When it sounded through-out the building, Sebastian leaped to his feet and shoved through the crowd to follow Rachel, wherever she was headed.

He spotted her bouncing walk, over the heads of other students, and noticed she was heading in the opposite direction of everyone else who was heading to the dining hall. Curious, Sebastian followed her. She was near the end of the abandoned hall, about to turn a corner. "Rachel!" He called suddenly.

Startled, Rachel jumped and spun around to see who had called her name. He was half-walking-half-jogging towards her, and she narrowed her eyes. "I don't want to talk to you right now Beanpole."

"Rachel, stop," He said, as she turned and began to walk away. But she didn't. She didn't even look back. "Rachel!" Frustrated, he leaned forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the nearest classroom, and slamming the door behind him.

"Sebastian!" She yelled, dropping her books on the ground, and rubbing her arm from where he gripped it tightly. "Are you insane? What if there was a teacher in here or something?"

"No one has used this room in ages. It used to be the religion class until they banned it from the curriculum." He motioned to the few posters that still hung on the wall that said things such as "Love Jesus," and "Respect all Gods".

"What do you want?" She demanded to know, "Spit it out before I hit you, and this time it'll be with my hand, not some fluffy towel."

Sebastian's eyes grew dark, and he walked carefully over to Rachel. She noticed the sudden change in attitude and backed up, until her back hit the desk. "I would say I'm sorry about the other day, but I'm not."

"You're about to be sorry, if you don't stop coming near me," She was looking at him, this time not with anger, but cautiousness. "What are you doing Sebastian?" He was standing right in front of her now, blocking her into the desk, hands planted on it behind her. "Sebas-!" He swallowed his own name from her mouth with his own. It was fast and dominating, like he had something to prove. He could feel her about to resist, until he pulled back enough to drag his teeth along the inside of her bottom lip.

"_Oh my god,_" Rachel moaned suddenly, not even conscious of what she was saying. Sebastian's hands gripped her hips and lifted her up onto the desk so they were the same height. He moved down to suck down her neck, before stopping at the spot that made her make more of those glorious noises. His nimble fingers worked quickly at her blazer, and Rachel didn't hesitate to take it off along with her neck-tie.

With one hand Sebastian slid his hand up Rachel's shirt, undoing her bra to massage the mounds he didn't get a good enough look at the other day. His other tipped the edges of her skirt up, revealing her underwear, and carefully slid it down her legs. The skirt fell to cover her exposed skin, but Sebastian liked the idea of her in the skirt with nothing on underneath. He discarded her panties, before kissing his way up her legs again, snapping the top of her sock against her leg and laughing softly. Sebastian nuzzled his nose against her inner thigh, inhaling the smell of her apparent arousal.

Before he could get closer, Rachel grasped his chin and pulled him up to face level. She wrapped her legs around his waist, careful not to fall, and began to grind against him. "Sebastian," She whined, begging for some type of release.

He obeyed, pulling back to undo his belt, but Rachel gripped the edge of his tie, pulling him down to kiss him deeply. As her tongue worked his mouth, her hands did the same on his trousers, shoving them down to palm the growing erection in his boxers. Sebastian groaned, and Rachel smiled into the kiss, giggling.

Her giggle turned into a sharp gasp, and she felt him sink right into her without any preparation. She clutched at his back, resting her head on his shoulder as he moved inside of her, moaning into his ear. Sebastian laid a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back so she would lie on the desk. When she did, the angle of his thrusts changed and Rachel began to move her hips into his, ignoring the way the wood chafed the back of her thighs. Within a few moments, Rachel tightened around Sebastian and tilted her head back with her mouth open in a panting gasp.

When she was done, Rachel was too spent to feel Sebastian pull out. She stayed in position on the desk while Sebastian cleaned himself up. Rachel didn't say anything when Sebastian passed her her own underwear, just accepted it and pulled it on. She stood, and fixed her hair and uniform, casually as if she had fallen over and was getting back up to brush herself off.

Sebastian almost thought she was going to leave right then and there before she walked over to him. "Team Smythe, one point." He could almost feel the smirk, and he smiled. "What about Team Berry?"

Rachel shrugged, gathering her books. "It doesn't matter what my score is."

"Oh yeah?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. He slid Rachel's necktie over her head and began to tie it for her. "Why's that."

"Because it's still higher than yours," Rachel reached out to grab his tie once more, pulling him down to meet her in a kiss. He smiled into it, and held it until oxygen became necessary. "I'll beat you sooner or later, Berry,"

"Good luck with that," And with a wink, Rachel was gone, leaving Sebastian staring longingly after her. Something he never thought he would do.


End file.
